footballmanagerfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract
A contract is a written agreement between a football club and a player or member of staff. The contract states how long a player or staff member will be employed by a club as well as details of their wages, bonuses and job role. Contract in FM have varied greatly over the years, in terms of the types of contract that can be offered and the elements that can be included in them. Playing Time Part of the contract is to establish to the player how much he will play, this is done by selecting the Playing Time which can be viewed as the players status. * Youngster * Hot Prospect * Backup * Rotation * First Team * Key Player While a Key Player will expect a higher wage, and a lot of game time, a backup player will expect almost no first team football and require less compensation. Youngster and Hot Prospect can only be offered to players who are 21 year old or younger, and establishes that players cannot expect to start every game or receive large wages, but that they should be involved in the team with the aim to develop. Contract Type In Professional clubs, you will usually only be given the option of a Full Time contract. However there are some different types of contracts that a player can sign. Full Time A full time contract means the player will be available to train 7 days of the week, and has to receive a compensation of some level. The minimum that you can pay the player is usually stipulated in the country you're playing. Part Time Clubs that are "Semi-Professional" has the option to offer players a Part Time contract which means the player receives a weekly wage, but does not work full time for the club, and cannot attend training 7 days a week. Other than the lower wage expectation from the player, there is no benefit of the Part Time contract, but to some Clubs, it is your only option. Youth A fixed contract type that is given to youth players as they enter the club. Under a youth contract, the player will receive a fixed wage, stipulated by the region you play in, can earn no bonuses and will always last until the season the player turns 20. A player under a youth contract is allowed to discuss terms with any team, as it is not binding. However, the signing club will have to pay the players current club a predefined non-negotiable compensation. The sum of the compensation will be shown as a warning below the contract while negotiating. On lower levels, it might be worth offering the team a normal transfer rather than paying the compensation for signing one of their youth players. Once a player turns 17, the player is allowed to sign a professional contract, and before he reaches that age, teams can sign a pre-contract agreement to specify a contract that starts on the day the player turns 17. Another aspect of the youth contract is that the player is allowed to discuss terms with any interested teams, as long as he has not signed a pre-contract agreement. Note that other rules regulate transfers of under 18 players. Non-Contract Contradictory, a player can also sign a non-contract contract, which is a contract type where the player earns no wages, but can earn bonuses for Appearances, Goals etc. This gives the club the benefit of only paying when the player plays, while the player remains allowed to discuss contract terms with any other team. Contrary to a youth contract, there is no compensation required if a contract-transfer is agreed. This type of contract is only available in lower levels of football and is useful to tie up backup players that you don't expect to play too much, and in some cases, to sign players of a somewhat higher reputation than your club, in a way for the player to remain available for signing payed contracts somewhere else. Amateur If your club is of amateur status, you can only offer amateur contracts, which are simply an agreement that the player is allowed to play for your team, and contains no wages or bonuses at all, has no expiry date and any club may discuss terms with the player MLS and A-League In the MLS and A-League there are other types of contracts with other rules, due to the structure of those competitions. Wage The most basic element of a contract is the amount of money paid to the player or staff member. The wage will be limited by your board Category:Contracts